


Alone

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt: isolation, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sensory Deprivation, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: All Alec can do is wait.





	Alone

Alec heard a scurrying sound coming from the corner of his small cell and flinched. Logically, he knew it wasn’t a demon, but he couldn’t see anything. The power of his runes had faded hours ago or was it days? He didn’t think he’d been here that long, but the sensory deprivation coupled with the head wound made it difficult for him to get a true feel for how long he’d been gone.

It was supposed to be an easy mission, a protection detail for an informant who had information on a group of Warlocks who were selling illegal drugs. The Warlocks came after them, and Alec can admit he’d underestimated their resources. He had no doubt they’d disrupted their operation and that Magnus and Jace were out there raising hell, but for now, all he could do was wait. 

He didn’t know if his captor was coming back. He hadn’t seen or heard anyone since he was thrown in here. No food or water. The room didn’t have any windows, and no light came through the door. Alec had sat by the door, waiting for a sign, a sliver of light, a hint of a sound, an opportunity. Wherever he was, he must either be near water or behind wards because Jace or Magnus should have been able to track him.

He couldn’t lose hope.

He shifted up onto his knees, sucking in a labored breath. His strength was fading, but he couldn’t allow himself to become complacent and stiff. He got to his feet and steadied himself against the wall as he waited for the dizziness to pass. He began running his hands along the wall, a practice he did every so often, hoping each time he would find something he had missed.

He went over the walls and floor twice. Nothing. The door was solid on his side with no handle or hinges. He pushed against it too see if there was any give. He’d tried to break through the heavy door as soon as he’d been thrown into this room but had only succeeded in bruising his shoulder.

His eyes began to burn, and he felt an overwhelming urge to cry. He’d resisted before, but now he let the hot tears fall. He curled in on himself and allowed his tears and thoughts of Magnus comfort him.


End file.
